Lone Arrows
by Grey Wolf of Xanthus
Summary: Okay follow up on Aniron. A Legolas fanfic for Rayven Blackwood.


Lone Arrows

Dedicated to: Rayven Blackwood, who wanted a Legolas fan fiction and got it.

Disclaimer: Arindria  Blackwood  belongs to me, yes I did steal 'Blackwood' from Rayven, I'm sorry but I had to, I'm lousy at coming up with names; I have like six names I always uses for RPG games. Anyway the rest all belongs to Tolkien. NO! Legolas is mine, everybody has to fight me for him. *glomps Legolas* My bishie!! My bishie!!

Note: Okay looks like all my LOTR fics are gonna be a series. All of them is based on the movie, I have the books but I haven't read them, I only read to see if Legolas and Aragorn lives. I'm bad I know but I cried when Boromir died, so sue me I liked him. This  one is after Aniron which is after Keep Safe.  Both of them where Arwen and Aragorn stories. This one on the other hand is about the cutes elf in the world, Legolas.  Okay and everyone cries a lot in this story.

* * *

It was a summer night, made almost unbearably hot by the warm breeze blowing thru Rivendell, when it all started. Legolas Greenleaf had decided to take a walk in the gardens for sleep wouldn't come to the young elven prince. He had had trouble sleeping before he had come to Rivendell, but the quest had seen that he had gotten the rest his body needed. Now however he was back into the pattern of not sleeping, no longer having the pleasant tiredness of having had to walk all day or being battle tired. 

Legolas gave a little sigh, he would have to return to Mirkwood soon and as soon as he did he'd have to contend with his father again. It wasn't that he didn't love his father but the King of Mirkwood grew weary of the throne and wanted his son to rule in his place. That in itself was not the problem for even though Legolas was still yearning for adventure he would be willing to lay down his bow for his people. 

No the problem was one that concerned the heart. When a elven king is chosen he is usually wed that same day, (a/n: Okay this one I made up, who knows maybe it's true)  but  Legolas didn't have someone to be his queen. It wasn't that there weren't any elven maidens around that would love to marry the hansom young elven prince but the problem was that his heart didn't belong to any of them. He had not lied to Aragorn all those months ago when he had told him he had never loved anyone before.

He sighed again. –Maybe- he thought –I should let father find me a suitor and I could learn to love her- but he wasn't too fond of the idea. He also wasn't to sure his father would comply with this for his father was known to be stubborn, especially so when it came to his son, no he'd have to find his own queen, even if it took his whole immortal live. 

A soft murmur of voices stop him. He had been wandering the garden for nearly an hour and had thought it disserted but now he's sharp ears told him differently. He debated with himself if he should investigate or not and in the end curiosity won. He crept silently, like only a elf can and hid himself behind a tree. Peering out behind his hiding spot he was relieved to see that it was only Arwen and Aragorn. 

 They sat close together on the soft grass looking up at the night sky and speaking in hushed tones, as only lovers can, and ever so often their lips would meet in feather light kisses (a/n: Sorry I just love working with these two, their so cute together). They seemed unaware of being watched and Legolas was grateful for this, he did not care to try to explain why he had  been spying on his friends, but it made the young elf prince's heart ache as he silently watched the two lovers. He was deeply pleased that his friends had found such joy and love in each other but just as deeply saddened that he didn't have someone that cared for him as much as Arwen and Aragorn cared for each other. 

He turned form them and leans with his back against the tree he was hiding behind. He didn't wish to look at the two lovers anymore.Tears stained his beautifully delicate face. He bit his lip and squeezes his eyes, bringing his hands up to his shoulders he rests is head on them. Legolas calms himself after what feels like hours of silent weeping and wipes the tears from his eyes. When he opens his eyes he almost gasps but luckily he remembers himself.

Before him stood a figure cloaked in a emerald green cloak. All He could see of the figure was two brilliant green eyes. The figure placed a delicate finger to Legolas's lips to show he must remain silent. The figure then took one of his hands in its own and lead him towards another secluded spot. The figure beckoned Legolas to sit with it on the ground. Once  seated the figure throws of the hood of the cloak.

Legolas's eyes widen as he saw what was concealed under the cloak. It was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her bright green eyes sat in a face that could rival Arwen and Galadriel though she was considerably younger. Her face was framed by long brown hair  (a/n: red and brown hair are suppose to be uncommon among elves. Black is rare too but not that rare).  Her ears where elven but her build look strangely human.

"Greetings cousin" (a/n: elves are suppose to call each other brother or sister when they meet. When one greets cousin it's a half elf –half human half elf) she said as she bowed her head "I couldn't help but wonder what could sadden a young elf such as yourself." She said, her brown brows knotted in concern. His heart melted at her care for a stranger.

"My lady I am saddened by the love of my friends for I have non." He said placing his hand over his heart. "Oh dear, that is indeed a reason to weep, but surely any elf maiden would jump at a opportunity with the prince of Mirkwood."  She said, a smile playing on her lips. "My Lady elven maidens do not jump and I don't want to be bothered by throne seekers." He said, her smile mirrored on his lips. 

"I am no throne seeker my lord, how can I be when I am a half elf." She says sadly and her gaze drops to the ground. "Don't let it bother you, my lady, not when you are as beautiful as Galadriel herself." To his surprise tears well up in her eyes. "Thank you my lord and I'm sorry for my tears. It's just that no one has ever been that kind to me."

"Never?" Legolas asked as he wipes away her tears. "Humans only see the elf in me and the elves only the human. I was formed due to a union of two worlds and yet I am not really welcome in either." She said and her eyes met Legolas's again. "You are welcome in my world." He said and leaned forward, placing a kiss on her forehead. "You kiss strangers my lord?" She asks, the small smile back on her lips. "Only those who bare their hearts to me." He answered, the same soft smile on his lips. "I'm sorry to have burdened you with my problem, when you have your own."

"But I think our problems can be solved together. What is your name my lady?" he asks 

"My name? It is Arindria  Blackwood." She says confused. "Well then dear Arindria, how would you like to be queen of Mirkwood?" 

"By my lord, you hardly know me!" She exclaimed both happily and  surprised. "I know you well enough to know you're kind and sweet and the person I want to share the rest of my life with." He said taking her hand in his. "But my lord, I am doomed to die, I couldn't hurt you that way." 

A shuffle of feet made them both jump to their feet and look at for the intruder. There where two: Elrond and the King of Mirkwood, Thranduil (a/n: howz that for knowing my lord of the rings? Just have to hope I spelled it right). "Just say yes already Arindria, my kingdom would be all the richer and my son all to happier if you did." Thranduil

"You wouldn't mind my lord?" Arindria asked timidly "Mind? It's up to my son who he marries and he wants it to be you, I won't stand in your way." Thranduil said heartily "Yes, too long have we shunned half elves. Things will have to change, let them start with you." Elrond said, his normally stern face showing the hint of a smile.

Arindria turned back to Legolas and smiles softly at him. "Will you?" He asked feeling that if she said no he would go drown himself in the nearest river to be spared the humiliation. Luckily his sharp elven ears picked up her answer: "Yes I will."

And thus two who thought they would never find love, two lone arrows in the night, found each other.   


End file.
